


Miodowe kuleczki

by Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Demon Chilton, Demon Hannibal, Fluff, Hellhounds, M/M, Will i pieski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/Hanni%20Bunny%20Lecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanni jest demonem z rozdroży i ma niezły ambaras z niejakim Willem Grahamem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miodowe kuleczki

**Author's Note:**

> Ten ficlet ma swoją kontynuację w jednym z październikowych promptów! --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176954/chapters/18895501

Hannibal zabębnił palcami o podłokietnik, nie spuszczając wzroku z monitora. Echo rozniosło dźwięk po całej sali tronowej, zwielokrotniając go i przekształcając w ponury grzechot gromu, wprawiając w drżący ruch wiszące pod sufitem zbryzgane krwią łańcuchy, klatki i bogato zdobione lampiony.

Hannibal nie był wściekły. Wściekłość wymagała emocji, których Hannibal wyzbył się jakoś w drugim stuleciu po Chrystusie, uznawszy je za zbędny balast i przeszkodę w osiągnięciu czegokolwiek w życiu. Od tamtej pory osiągnął wiele, nie tyle wdrapując się po szczeblach hierarchicznej drabiny, co przeskakując z jednego na drugi i spychając uczepione ich demony w ziejącą na dole otchłań.

Nie, nie był wściekły. Ale zaczynał był cholernie zirytowany.

Na monitorze, oprócz kilku okienek z googla, wyświetlał się przekaz nadawany z domu niejakiego Willa Grahama. Nazwisko, które jeszcze rok temu nic mu nie mówiło, teraz tkwiło w głowie Hannibala niczym zadzior, niczym uciążliwy warkot wiertarki, wywołując migrenę za migreną. Jedenaście lat temu Graham zawarł mało istotną umowę o ocalenie życia córki czy siostry, czy kochanki, Hannibal miał to gdzieś – układ tak idiotyczny i mało oryginalny, że zawierający go demon nie uznał nawet za stosowne zawracać Hannibalowi głowy ustnym raportem. Po raz pierwszy nazwisko Grahama otarło się o Hannibalowe uszy rok temu, gdy podpisywał zezwolenie na spuszczenie ogara ze smyczy. Po raz drugi tydzień później, gdy zakłopotany demon prosił o wydanie ponownego zezwolenia. Kiedy szurający ze strachu nogami i kłaniający się w pas demon pojawił się po raz trzeci, Hannibal najpierw własnoręcznie przerobił go na karmę dla ogarów, a potem zajął się sprawą osobiście.

I zajmował się nią od roku.

Hannibal zmełł w zębach przekleństwo, przypomniał sobie stanowczo, że emocje go zgubią, przygładził włosy i wbił wzrok w monitor.

Will Graham klęczał na środku pokoju, którego rozkład na tyle wrył się Hannibalowi w pamięć, że mógłby go naszkicować z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Klęczał obok rozebranego na części silnika motorówki, poplamiony smarem i olejem. Jeszcze dziesięć minut temu jego ręce tkwiły po łokcie we wnętrznościach silnika; teraz zanurzały się w skołtunionej psiej sierści. Will uśmiechał się szeroko, gdy rozłożyste jęzory stadka psów lizały go po twarzy, piszcząc i odpychając się wzajemnie, by znaleźć się jak najbliżej niego. Will mówił coś do nich i gdyby Hannibalowi zależało, mógłby bez trudu rozróżnić słowa, ale demon zamiast tego zacisnął wąskie wargi i obrzucił zirytowanym spojrzeniem największego psa. Wychudzonego, czarnego jak grzech ogara piekielnego o ślepiach jak napęczniałe krwią kulki i szczękach zdolnych wyszarpać duszę z ciała jednym kłapnięciem. Który obecnie popiskiwał jak szczeniak i doskakiwał do Willa, wywieszając ociekający śliną, rozszczepiony ozór.

Cztery mniejsze ogary krążyły wokół, kłapiąc na gromadę pospolitych kundli, które odpowiadały tym samym.

\- Zdrajcy – wymamrotał pod nosem Hannibal i z rozmachem zatrzasnął laptopa. – Chilton! Do nogi!

Żółtooki demon wypełzł spomiędzy cieni jak przystało na oślizgłą pijawkę, którą był. Nie bez powodu Hannibal uczynił byłego psychiatrę swoimi oczami i uszami na powierzchni. Chilton ze swoim lepkim, jaszczurczym językiem i równie lepką osobowością potrafił wykryć, złowić i unieszkodliwić w zarodku każdą plotkę i intrygę, które mogły zaszkodzić interesom Hannibala, a przy minimalnym wysiłku nawet przenicować je tak, że zaczynały owym interesom służyć.

Chilton był też jego sekretarzem i generalnie zajmował się wszystkim, w czym Hannibalowi nie chciało się maczać wypielęgnowanych palców.

\- Odwołaj wszystkie moje spotkania – polecił Hannibal. Chilton jedynie uniósł brew. – Na najbliższy miesiąc. Mam osobistą sprawę do załatwienia i każdy, kto mi przeszkodzi, skończy w psiarni jako karma. Jasne?

Demon przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową. Zniknął pospiesznie, gdy tylko Hannibal odprawił go niedbałym machnięciem ręki.

Hannibal wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i ponownie otworzył laptop. Graham nadal klęczał na środku podłogi, otoczony stadkiem łaszących się kundli i ogarów piekielnych, wciąż bezczelnie żywy.

\- Pańska impertynencja przekracza wszelkie granice przyzwoitości, panie Graham – wycedził Hannibal. Znów przygładził włosy, omijając zdobiące jego czaszkę poroże. – Zobaczmy, jak temu zaradzić.


End file.
